


The Best Brother He Ever Had

by Ninni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gay!Sam, Homophobia, InTheCloset!Dean, M/M, Unrequited!Wincest, Weecest, jealous!Dean, possessive!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninni/pseuds/Ninni
Summary: Dean is in love with Sam.Sam meets someone.





	The Best Brother He Ever Had

His name is Charlie. 

He has bright blue eyes and blonde hair, and he makes Sam scream with laughter. Dean hates him with a fire, but he manages to contain himself at school. He watches Charlie swagger up to Sam’s locker, all long denim clad legs and cheeky white smile. Dean wants to rip his throat out when Charlie all but pins blushing little Sammy against the locker, bending forwards to whisper something into Sam’s ear, making him giggle and look up at Charlie through dark lashes.

Dean catches Sam’s eye for a second, glares stonily, then turns around.

He can only take so much though, and when Sam brings Charlie to their motel room and Dean is forced to watch them on the couch – Sam’s laughs as Charlie tickles him, an illicit excuse to touch him, of course – Dean feels himself go dizzy with jealousy and rage.

The breaking point, however, comes when he steps out of their shitty motel pantry and sees Charlie pinning Sam against the wall with the entire length of his body, kissing his Sammy, and it’s all languid and messy and Sammy makes noises Dean’s only ever dreamed of hearing.

Something within Dean snaps, and the next second he’s got Charlie by the collar and drags him away from Sam with a snarl, spitting into his face: “Stay the fuck away from him. Get out.”

Charlie’s eyes are wide with fear and his eyes flickers over to Sam, who looks furious and humiliated when cries, “What the hell is wrong with you, Dean? Let him go!”

Dean looks at him. He looks at Sam’s lips; red and swollen. “Shut the fuck up, fag.”

Charlie wrestles himself out of his grip then, and flees through the front door.

Dean and Sam are left alone, Sam staring at him with unshed tears brimming his beautiful, beautiful eyes, and Dean hates himself.

Sam shouts at him, trembling with rage. “Why are you like this, Dean? Why can’t you let me have someone? Are you that much of a fucking homophobe?! So what if I like boys, does that make me any less of a person? Why can’t you just let me be happy? What are you so damn afraid of, Dean?”

Dean’s stomach drops at that; like he’s just missed a step in a staircase. What is he afraid of?

He looks at Sam’s beautiful and mortified face, and thinks.

He’s afraid of what might happen if he recklessly closes the small space between him and Sam and takes him in his arms. He’s afraid he might confess to Sam how he feels; why he can’t stand to see Sam with anyone else.

Dean might push Sam’s shaggy bangs out of his face, kiss his forehead, and whisper of all the feelings Dean tries to smother in violence and stolen whiskey and nameless girls, might tell him how he’s fallen so deeply in love with Sam that he sometimes thinks he might die from it.

Dean’s afraid of what could happen, after that. He might cup Sam’s face in his hand and bend down to kiss him, softly, taste the salty tears on his lips; might try with every sweep of his tongue to sooth, to heal, to apologize, to show Sam how he feels.

He might show Sam what they could have.

Dean swallows, watches Sam’s face and he tries to ignore the way the light hits Sam’s eyes.

Dean might do all this – but he’s too afraid – and so, he doesn’t. Instead, he sneers coldly: “M’not afraid. Disgusted.”

Dean can see Sam’s eyes tear up once again before he stumblingly flees through the door, and he doesn’t turn around.  
If Sam had, he’d see Dean with tears finally rolling down his face.

Dean wonders, his chest aching, if this is what being a good brother feels like.


End file.
